We are proposing to convene a small working symposium to discuss current issues in thermal physiology. The purpose of this symposium is to assemble 35 leading scientist in the field of thermal physiology in order to discuss several specific issues that are currently controversial in our area of research. We will invite researchers representing laboratories in Britain, France, Germany, Japan, Scandinavia, Australia, South Africa and North America. Many potential delegates have expressed enthusiasm for this type of symposium and have already indicated a willingeness to attend. In order to transact a focused agenda during this meeting we have selected 6 currently controversial topics that have not been adequately discussed or resolved in recent international meetings in thermal physiology. We will request the delegates to direct their attention to one or more of the issues that specifically affect their research programs. We will assign specific roles in the symposium to each invited delegate has expert knowledge. Ample time for debate and discussion will be allowed for each item on the agenda. The delegates will be chosen purely upon their scientific merit as experts on the topics under debate. All will have international reputations among their peers as experts in their respective scientific fields. We feel that the time is ripe for such a symposium. If the meeting is convened at the Pierce Foundation and Yale University Medical School with a collegial atmosphere provided by Saybrook College for accommodations, we believe a substantial scientific return can be realized. We hope to resolve some of the current controversies and perhaps more importantly identify new directions and methodologies for the course of future research in thermal physiology.